


Open Up

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre asks Heero to trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #23 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : candy
> 
> This scene is roughly inspired from part 6 of Koji Ma Oshi by Sol1056. Very roughly. I don’t claim to ever reach the height of talent she displayed in that particular fic. I just agree with her vision of BDSM on so many levels. This is my first time writing anything like this, too. Bear with me.

“I’m putting the blindfold on now, Heero,” he says quietly as we reach the door to our bedroom.

I don’t even actually know why I agreed to this… game. Maybe I was curious, or maybe it was the way he looked at me as he asked this morning. I don’t know. It just… it seemed to matter to him a lot. I agreed without really knowing what he had in store for me.

He produces a black silken scarf out of nowhere, and with swift gestures secures it so I can’t see anything. 

“There you go,” he says as he finishes. Then he takes my hand. “I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to, Heero, I promise. If anything makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop right away. I’m just asking you to trust me. You’re safe with me, okay?”

Trust him. I can do that. I nod. And I hear him chuckle as he squeezes my hand.

“Say it out loud, Heero. Do you trust me?”

For a fleeting moment, I feel my head spin as he asks the question point blank. I am standing butt naked in the corridor with a blindfold, next to my equally naked lover who staged all this. I am feeling more vulnerable than I ever have in my entire life. My whole body is tense since I can’t see anything and my training tells me that I am in a situation over which I have no control. 

The only thing that feels real is his hand in mine.

Trust him. Do I trust him? If he had asked me at any other moment, I would have said ‘yes’ and left it at that. He would have accepted the answer and left me alone. But … this is different. This is different because this time I have no other choice but to trust him. 

I have to take a deep breath to center myself a bit as a sudden wave of fear hits me. He must have felt it, because suddenly his arms are around me, his hands rubbing my back, and I can feel his body very close to mine, exhaling heat.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmurs in a soothing voice. “Don’t panic, I’m here. If you want to stop, just tell me. I won’t be mad.”

“I do trust you,” I choke out in a gasp.

His hands on my back stop for a second, before they begin their reassuring dance on my skin again.

“I know,” he says. “And now you are going to show me how much, right?”

I nod again, and again he chuckles.

“Say it out loud.”

“I will show you,” I say, unable to resist as I feel the tension leaving me under his ministrations. 

He’s warm against me, his arms around me, but his body is barely touching mine. I want more of that touch, but instinctively I understand that simply asking for it will not work this time. There’s something he wants to show me. Something he wants me to do. I can almost feel the anticipation and excitement rolling off of him as he still rubs my back.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. “Do you want to continue?”

I begin to nod, but hold myself back.

“Yes,” I say out loud, and I am almost sure that I can _hear_ his smile. I am not sure why, but knowing that I actually made him smile with something so simple is making me a bit giddy.

I don’t have time to reflect on that as I hear the door clicking open. He stands back, only holding onto my hand again, and gently tugs me along as he gets inside. I faintly notice that he’s taking me to the far end of the room, and I give a start when my legs suddenly meet the side of the bed.

“I changed the place of the bed to have a better view,” he tells me. “You’ll look fantastic with the lights pouring down on you.”

I can feel the flush that must have appeared on my body at his words, like a wave of warmth going straight down to my toes. I can’t see him, but he can see me. And from the tone of his voice, he fully intends to take advantage of that.

He helps me get comfortable, slowly guiding me to a sitting position against the headboard, in the middle of the bed. He arranged the pillows so that my back would be supported. I follow his lead and lean back into the fluffy cushions, suppressing a shiver. I have never been body-shy, but all of a sudden I feel very exposed. Once again, he feels my tension and runs his hands up and down on my arms, feather-like touches that seem to set me on fire and make me tremble at the same time.

“You’re safe with me,” he says again. “You only have to trust me.”

I want to believe him and I concentrate on his voice, on his fingertips drawing random patterns on the skin of my arms, and once again I gradually feel myself relaxing. If I felt vulnerable when I was standing in the corridor, I feel even more so in the middle of my own bed. This is strange. 

I don’t know how long he does just this, caressing my arms with the tips of his fingers. After a while, the hypnotic movement has managed to get rid of all the tension in my muscles, and I even begin to feel a bit drowsy. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now!” I hear him laugh. “The fun is about to begin. You can sleep afterwards, I promise.”

I nod, and he laughs again, a sweet, tender laugh.

“Are you comfortable?”

Again, I hold the automatic nod back and speak instead. It’s beginning to come more easily too.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now I would like you to remain very still. You’re not allowed to move until I tell you that you can. And you can’t say anything either unless I tell you that you can. Can you do that for me, Heero?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right back.”

I am very, very tempted to freak out when I feel him getting up and away from the bed. Just thinking that he could leave me alone here is scaring me. Which is completely irrational, because if that was the case all I would have to do to end it is take the blindfold off. But I am strangely reticent to do that. If I take it off, I will have failed him somewhere. I can’t begin to understand why or how, but I just know it.

Instead of panicking, I try to concentrate on the faintest noise. My other senses are more alert since my vision is impaired, and I can follow his soft footsteps on the carpet as he gets to the other side of the bed. He rummages through things that he apparently put on the dresser beforehand, and I smell something sweet, but that I can’t identify. Then, I feel the bed dip and he’s sitting by my side again.

“Open up for me, Heero.”

I blink under the blindfold, not sure what exactly he means by that until something cool and soft is pressed against my lips. I open my mouth, and the taste hits my tongue as I chew. Grapes. I swallow, and he brings another one to my mouth, caressing my lips with the soft skin of the fruit before asking me to open up again. I try to understand what exactly is going through my body as he feeds me gently, the only part of him I can feel being his fingers on my lips each time. And I realize this is turning me on.

I know I am blushing. I just can’t help it. 

“Do you have any idea just how beautiful you look like that?” he asks in a whisper, and his breath tickles my ear. I feel the ghost touch of fingers on my thigh, and I almost squirm. I want more of him. I want him to touch me.

It’s like he’s reading my mind. As usual, he’s able to understand me without words.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes,” I answer, and I feel my breath accelerate as I wonder what he’s going to do next.

I feel another piece of fruit against my lips and I am almost disappointed for a moment. But that’s before I feel his own mouth closing on mine. He’s feeding me with his mouth now. Slowly, his tongue pushes the grape in my mouth and plays there with it for a while before he lets me chew and swallow it.

I can’t help the whimpers that escape me as he keeps giving me the sweet treats mingled in a kiss. He’s still not touching me anywhere else. I can feel his body warmth just beside me, washing over me. My hands twitch on the sheets as I try very hard not to just reach out and catch him to hold him against me.

“You’re doing very well, Heero,” he says, and I hear the pride in his voice. It’s making my heart beat faster. It’s just overwhelming to know that I can make him feel like this. That I can make him proud.

“Let’s try something else, now.”

I don’t recognize the texture as his fingers bring a new item of food to my mouth, but I obediently open up. The taste is very, very sweet, and as soon as it hits my tongue, the sugary treat seems to evaporate. Cotton candy. He gives me some more. I grow a bit bold and lick his fingers as he feeds me. He laughs gently and gives me a small tap on the nose.

“Later. Once I am done with you, you can lick whatever you want off me.”

I really didn’t think that I could get even more aroused, but the mental image provided by those words works miracles for it. I’m craving for more touch, and I know I am really squirming this time.

Without a word, he comes closer again, and kisses me. When I open my mouth to him, he tastes like sweet, melted chocolate. I moan in protest when he pulls back, but remind myself not to move even an inch. God bless my trainers for self-control. It’s hard, but I can do this.

“Oh, so you like chocolate,” he says mischievously. “Want more?”

“Please…”

“Please what, Heero? You didn’t answer my question.”

He’s playing with me. I know it. He’s toying with me and I’m only too happy to let him. But I’m not allowed to tell him what exactly it is that I want. 

Two can play that game.

“Yes,” I almost pant. “I want more.”

There’s a small moment of silence, probably as he takes some more chocolate into his mouth, and then his lips are against mine. I don’t even lose a second. I kiss him aggressively, prying his lips open with my tongue to get to the sweetness inside. I explore his mouth, trying to lick every molecule of chocolate off his teeth and tongue. By the time I’m finished, I can hear him panting too, and I’m sure his body is now as flushed as mine.

His voice is a bit shaky as he next speaks.

“I should have done that long ago,” he says. “I just… I never thought you’d actually say yes, you know.”

“I said yes because it was important for you,” I whisper, forgetting that I’m not supposed to be speaking.

Another tap on my nose reminds me that. He kisses me again, but remains out of reach. Well, not technically, because I only have to hold out my arm to touch him, but I carefully don’t move a finger. I just let him ravage my mouth, tasting the last bitter-sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue. His lips are a bit sticky and fruit-flavored, too, and I can even detect the almost sickeningly sweet aftertaste of the cotton candy.

The light suddenly hitting my eyes makes me blink like an owl. I didn’t even feel him removing the blindfold. He’s lying just beside me, and looking at me with a tender smile. For a moment I just a look at him. Then, I begin to inch closer, but I suddenly stop and look at him quizzically. Is the game over, or not? Can I move now?

His only answer is another smile and he opens his arms to me. I snuggle against him, my head in the crook of his neck as he softly strokes my hair. Silence surrounds us, but it’s a content, happy silence. I’m feeling tingly almost from head to toe, and I’m almost sure I’m purring as his fingers run through my hair. It’s making me sleepy too. I didn’t realize, but this little session was tiring. My body is aching, probably because I had to control myself not to move, and my mind is happily buzzing.

“Thank you,” I hear him say as he holds me close, still stroking my hair and massaging my scalp.

“Hn?”

This is the most intelligible thing I can manage right now. 

“For trusting me,” he answers as if I asked a full question. He never had a problem deciphering my many grunts and expressions.

I nuzzle his neck and make myself more comfortable against him. It feels nice to have his whole body against mine now, to feel his warm skin so close. I don’t want to move right now.

I really want to go to sleep, but I am not sure I should. He didn’t even tell me if it was over or not. Hell, I’m not even sure if I want it to be over or not. 

Again, he must have felt my hesitation and inner torment. He holds me closer.

“Just go to sleep Heero. We can have fun when you wake up. I still have lots of chocolate sauce and I don’t mind being handcuffed. I promised you’d get to lick anything you want off me, didn’t I?”


End file.
